Between Memories and Romance
by Shin Eoreum
Summary: Eoreum OFC tidak sengaja tinggal bersama Heechul dan Eunhyuk.Dan juga bertemu Jungsoo menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta di antara mereka.Tanpa mereka ketahui, terdapat sebuah kenyataan menyedihkan dalam masa lalu keduanya.. Menuntut mereka untuk berpisah..
1. Chapter 1

**Incheon Airport, Seoul**

"_Aishh..Jeongmal! Ahjusshi_, kau seharusnya menjemputku sekarang!"

Seorang pria mencurigakan dengan sweater berlapis jaket tebal, disertai masker dan topi yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu lalu menutup I-Phone nya.

"_Aishh, kkumkae!_ Udah tau aku pasti diikuti fans, mana banyak stalker lagi!", bisiknya sambil bersembunyi dibalik dinding toilet. "Biasanya aku memang senang, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sudah lelah! Aku ingin menikmati cutiku ini.."

"Kyaaa! Itu Kim Heechul!"

"_Nan ije jukeotda..",_ bisik pria yang ternyata bernama Heechul itu.

Lalu, aksi kejar-kejaran antara Heechul dan para fansnya pun berlangsung.

**Sebuah rumah di Sam Seong Dong, Seoul**

"_Mwo ?" _

Seorang pria yang terbangun karena bunyi handphone nya itu, dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan si penelpon yang setelah itu langsung memutuskan sambungan. Ia lalu memastikan lagi siapa yang menelpon dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"_Aigoo_.. Heechul _hyung_.., kau salah sambung. Aku Hyuk Jae, bukan Hyuk Chae",ujarnya sambil menatap layar HP nya itu. "Apa aku setua itu, sampai kau memanggilku _Ahjusshi_.. Aku kan sudah mengganti namaku menjadi Eunhyuk di contact mu, kau mengubahnya lagi?", pikirnya sambil berjalan ke depan pintu kamarnya.

"_Ahjusshi_, kau lupa? Heechul _Hyung_ menunggumu di Incheon Airport!", teriak Eunhyuk di depan kamarnya.

"Ah, _ne_..! Aku lupa!", sahut seorang pria dari lantai bawah. "Aku berangkat sekarang. Tolong beritahu _Ahjumma_ kalau aku pergi ya!"

"_Ne _.." ucap EunHyuk lalu tidur lagi, karena saat itu masih jam 6 pagi.

**Incheon Airport, Seoul (Again)**

Kejar-kejaran antara Heechul dan fansnya masih berlanjut, sampai..Brukk!

"Arghh_.. Wae sani_? Kau ini.. aku sedang dikejar-kejar tau!"

"_Omo.._ _Jwisonghamnida_.." ucap seorang pramugari.

"Kau lihat kemana?", Heechul tidak menghiraukan permintaan maaf pramugari itu. " _Aphayo_..", bisiknya.

"_Jeongmal jwisonghamnida_.." pramugari itu berusaha membantu Heechul berdiri, namun Heechul menepis tangannya.

"_Aishh_.._Jinjja_.. Aku kan sudah minta maaf! I namja..", Pramugari itu terlihat kesal, dan lalu pergi begitu saja.

"_Mwo? Nal mullo bojima! Naneun.. Kim Heechul_..", seru Heechul sambil memperjelas kata "Kim Heechul".

Pramugari itu menoleh,"Heh, terus?" Lalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang terduduk melongo disana.

Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak memperdulikan fans-fans Heechul yang sejak tadi terdiam memperhatikan adegan barusan. Entah kenapa mereka semua perlahan-lahan meninggalkan tempat itu, dan tidak jadi meminta tanda tangan.

Lalu, Heechul berdiri sendiri,"ck, _Na jigeum ab-iya_"

Heechul benar-benar kesal sekarang, untungnya tidak ada lagi fans yang mengejarnya. Kalau tidak, dia akan benar-benar "meledak". Lalu dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan ke gerbang Airport untuk mencari _Ahjusshi_ yang menjemputnya, ia tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di airport yang menurutnya sumber kesialan ini. Pada saat itu, sebuah van berwarna putih muncul tepat di depan gerbang airport. Tanpa berpikir Heechul langsung masuk saja.

"_Ahjusshi_, ayo cepat kita pulang! Aku bosan berlama-lama disini."

"_Mianhamnida_.. Apa anda tidak salah naik mobil?" ucap sopir mobil itu bingung. Lalu, Heechul memperhatikan wajah _Ahjusshi_ itu, dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Ahh, _Jwisonghamnida_.. _Jwisonghamnida_.." Ia langsung keluar dan membungkukkan badan berkali-kali. Saat itu terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Heechul _ah_..! Aku disini, ayo cepat kita pulang!" ternyata itu suara_ Ahjusshi_ yang "asli". Dengan lemas Heechul masuk kedalam mobil.

"_Waeyo_? Kau lemas sekali, tidak seperti biasa", Tanya _Ahjusshi_, dan dijawab dengan menggeleng oleh Heechul.

"Sudahlah.. Kita pulang saja.."

_Ahjusshi_ masih bingung, tapi dia menurut saja. Akhirnya, dengan penuh perjuangan Heechul pulang juga.

**Sebuah Apartemen di tengah Kota Seoul**

"Maafkan aku.. beri aku waktu satu bulan lagi.. Aku pasti akan membayar uang sewanya.." ucap seorang _yeoja_ yang tinggal di apartemen itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan aku menunggu! Kalau 2 hari lagi kau tidah bayar, tidak usah tinggal disini lagi!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat _yeoja_ itu sudah tenang..

*terdengar dering Handphonenya, _Bwara Mr. Simple Simple…*_

"_Yeoboseyo_.." ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Mwo_? Aku dipecat? Tapi bos.. aku baru bekerja beberapa hari.."

"Ya, memang.. Dan hanya dalam beberapa hari kau sudah bermasalah dengan beberapa penumpang. Dan lagi, aku mendapat laporan, tadi kau bermasalah dengan seorang penumpang lagi! Fans orang itu tiba-tiba membuat demonstrasi besar-besaran di depan kantorku! Kau juga tidak akan mendapat upah!"

"Bos.. Beri aku kesempatan lagi... _Yeoboseyo_? Halo..?... Aisshh, kenapa ditutup.."

Setelah menerima telpon itu, ia lalu buru-buru menelpon seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_, _Ahjusshi_?"

"Ah, _ne_.. Eoreum _ah_.. Ada apa?"

"_Mianhaeyo_, _Ahjusshi_.. Bisa tidak aku tinggal di tempatmu untuk sementara? Aku tidak bisa membayar sewa, dan tiba-tiba aku dipecat.. Hanya sampai aku dapat pekerjaan saja.. Jebaaal.."

"Tidak usah memohon begitu.. _Ahjusshi_ pasti mengizinkan kok.."

"_Jeongmal_yo? _Gomawo_, _Ahjusshi_.. _Gomawoyo_.. Terima Kasiih.."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kemari?"

"Hmmh.. Kalau sekarang boleh tidak, _Ahjusshi_? Aku ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari _Ahjumma_ galak penagih uang sewa disini.."

"Baiklah.. _Ahjusshi_ kirim alamatnya via e-mail ya.."

Setelah menerima alamat dari _Ahjusshi_ nya, Eoreum langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi diam-diam dari sana..

**Tempat Tinggal **_**Ahjusshi**_** nya Eoreum**

Ddokk..Ddokk..

"_Annyeong_… Permisi.. _Ahjusshi_.." sebenarnya Eoreum sudah sampai daritadi, tapi terkesima beberapa lama ngeliat rumah _Ahjusshi_nya yang mewaaah banget.

"_Ne_.. _Jamkanman_.. _Ahjusshi_ kesana.." jawab _Ahjusshi_ sambil lari-lari, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Eoreum. "Ayo masuk.."

"_Ahjusshi_, rumahmu besar sekali.. Enak ya.. Aku mau tinggal disini lama-lama, aah…" kata Eoreum bercanda.

"Kalau mau boleh kok, kebetulan kelebihan satu kamar."

"Eehh.. Aku kan Cuma bercanda… Tapi beneran boleh ni, _Ahjusshi_?"

"Boleh, kau ada teman kok.. Disini ada 2 orang lagi yang dulunya senasib denganmu.. Walaupun sekarang sudah kerja, tapi tetap lengket sama rumah _Ahjusshi_.." _Ahjusshi_ meyakinkan sambil menuntun Eoreum ke kamar barunya.

"Ok, deh.. Nanti kenalin ya, _Ahjusshi_.. Jadi semangat nih!"

Setelah itu, Eoreum mengatur barang-barangnya di kamar barunya yang menurutnya terlalu mewah. Masa sampai sebesar ruang tamu. Belum lagi perabotannya yang kelihatannya mahal banget. Disana ada meja yang diatasnya ada komputer dan perangkatnya, berdampingan dengan lemari khusus komik dan CD/DVD disampingnya. Didekat sana, ada tempat tidur beralaskan seprai berwarna pink bergambar bunga sakura berhias boneka-boneka lucu yang tersusun rapi, diapit oleh 2 meja kecil dengan lampu mini diatasnya. Lalu, didekat toilet ada meja rias besar, beserta bermacam-macam alat kosmetik dan I lengkap. Sedangkan di samping pintu masuk, ada lemari pakaian 3 pintu yang bergabung dengan tempat penyimpanan sepatu. Kamar itu juga dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil yang menempel di dinding dengan wallpaper ungu bermotif. Belum lagi beberapa perabot tambahan yang diletakkan dibeberapa tempat sebagai pemanis. Pokoknya, semua lengkap. Seperti sudah disiapkan untuk Eoreum sejak lama. Karena tidak mau "terhipnotis" kemewahan kamarnya sendiri, Eoreum buru-buru keluar untuk menemui _Ahjusshi_.

"_Ahjusshi_.. Aku sudah meletakkan barang-barangku.. Mana 2 orang yang _Ahjusshi_ bilang tadi?"

"Oh, kau sudah tidak sabar ya.. Sebentar, _Ahjusshi_ panggil dulu.." Lalu _Ahjusshi_ pergi ke lantai atas, untuk memanggil ke kamar 2 orang itu.

"Jangan lama-lama ya _Ahjusshi_.."

Sambil menunggu, Eoreum melihat-lihat dapur. Ia ingin membiasakan diri dengan dapur disana, soalnya di suka sekali bereksperimen di dapur. Walaupun Cuma ahli buat kue, roti, dan yang sejenis itu. Kalau masak buat pendamping nasi paling Cuma pandai masak sayur,telur,mie,dll. Pokoknya yang gampang-gampang aja. Kalau soal makanan bakery sih, turunan dari _Eomma_ nya.

Ternyata, dapurnya juga lumayan luas! Lengkap dengan "Kitchen Set"nya. Ovennya ada 3 jenis, pemanggang roti, pemanas makanan, sama untuk nge"bake" adonan cake, roti, cookies, dll. Terus, ada kompor listrik seperti yang ada di WGM Khuntoria, yang atasnya rata, tinggal tekan tombol pakai layar sentuh, langsung bisa masak. Tempat cuci pirinngnya juga luas. Pokoknya, surganya yang hobi masak deh.

Selagi Eoreum melihat-lihat, _Ahjusshi_ nya sudah berhasil memanggil seseorang. Yang seorang lagi masih susah diajak turun karena lagi Badmood.

"Eoreum ah, cepat kesini.."

"Ah, _ne_ _Ahjusshi_.."

"Nah, Eoreum ini _Hyuk_ Jae, tapi karena namanya mirip dengan nama _Ahjusshi_, kau panggil Eunhyuk saja.. Oya, dia ini anak yang sangat sopan.. Dan Eunhyuk, ini Eoreum, yang sudah _Ahjusshi_ anggap keponakan _Ahjusshi_.." _Ahjusshi_ memperkenalkan keduanya.

" _Annyeong_, Eoreum imnida.." Eoreum memperkenalkan diri lagi.

"_Ne_, _Annyeong_, Hyeo.. Ah.. _ani_.. Eunhyuk imnida.." Eunhyuk hampir salah menyebut namanya.

Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua jadi "awkward". _Ahjusshi_ sampai tertawa geli.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Aneh sekali.. _Ahjusshi_ tinggal sebentar ya.. Mau manggil Heechul.."

"_Ne_.." jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Eoreum sepertinya pernah mendengar nama "Heechul" yang disebut _Ahjusshi_ tadi. Tapi, dia tidak sempat memikirkannya karena sekarang ia ditinggal berdua saja dengan Eunhyuk. Padahal _Ahjusshi_ sudah melihat bagaimana "awkward"nya mereka berdua. Padahal tadi Eoreum mengira kalau yang akan diperkenalkan _Ahjusshi_nya itu _yeoja_. Sekarang Eoreum sibuk berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya, sampai Eunhyuk berinisiatif bertanya duluan.

"Hmmh.. Eoreum _ssi_? _Mianhaeyo_.. Tapi, apa kau juga sedang mencari pekerjaan? Soalnya, aku, Heechul, dan beberapa orang yang sudah pergi, awalnya kesini saat sedang mencari pekerjaan juga."

"_Ne_, sebenarnya aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku sebagai pramugari. Yah, aku memang tidak cocok bekerja disana. Kau awalnya juga begitu, kan?"

"Memang..Tapi kau sangat dekat dengan _Ahjusshi_ kan? Jadi wajar saja kau kesini. Kalau kami.. saat kami ingin melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan _Ahjusshi_ kami ditolak karena tidak ada ruang kosong lagi. Tapi, _Ahjusshi_ yang baik hati itu membawa kami kesini karena tahu kami tidak punya tempat tinggal. Lalu, menyuruh kami mencari kerja di tempat lain. Itu sangat memalukan." Jawab Eunhyuk mengenang masa susahnya dulu.

Tepat saat Eunhyuk selesai bicara, _Ahjusshi_ datang membawa Heechul, dengan susah payah. Melihat wajah Heechul itu Eoreum teringat kejadian saat di airport tadi.

"_Neo_! Kau orang yang tadi!"Eoreum tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak menunjuk Heechul.

"_Mwo_..? Apa aku mengenalmu?" sepertinya Heechul melupakan kejadian di airport tadi pagi.

"Kau yang membuatku dipecat! Fans mu mendatangi kantor bosku gara-gara kau! _Aishh_.. _Jeongmal_.. Kau harus tanggung jawab, carikan aku pekerjaan lagi!" Eoreum sepertinya sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Ahh.. _Arasseo_, kau _yeoja_ kasar yang airport tadi kan? Jadi, kau dipecat ya.. Kenapa harus aku yang yang tanggung jawab? Itu kan salahmu sendiri.." Heechul menjawab dengan tenang, sepetinya dia sangat puas setelah tahu Eoreum dipecat.

"Aissh.. _Jinjja_.._Neo_.." Oreum baru ingin membalas perkataan Heechul, tapi _Ahjusshi_ memotongnya.

"Geumanhae.. Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya.. Kalau begitu _Ahjusshi_ tidak perlu repot memperkenalkan lagi kan.." _Ahjusshi_ melirik mereka berdua," Dan sepertinya _Ahjusshi_ tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah kalian, jadi _Ahjusshi_ tinggal saja ya.."

Eoreum menatap Heechul tajam, Heechul hanya membalasnya dengan "Rotten Smile"nya yang khas itu. Sepertinya Eoreum tidak bisa lagi membalas Heechul, jadi dia membuang muka dan segera pergi ke kamarnya. Heechul tersenyum senang dan kembali ke kamarnya juga. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang kebingungan melihat kejadian tadi, pergi mengejar Heechul untuk menanyakan kejadian lengkapnya.

**Kamar Eoreum**

Di kamarnya, Eoreum terlihat sibuk memukul-mukul bantalnya. Dia sedikit menyesali keputusannya tinggal disana. Dan dia bertekad akan segera mencari pekerjaan dan pergi dari sana, karena instingnya mengatakan ia akan mengalami hari-hari yang rumit kalau lama tinggal disana.

Beberapa lama, Eoreum sudah sedikit tenang dan berniat membantu _Ahjumma_ nya memasak untuk makan siang di dapur. Lebih tepatnya.. Dia ingin membuat bolu. Biasanya, kalau sedang dalam situasi seperti ini dia selalu membuat Brownies. Jadi, dia mengendap-ngendap ke dapur dan memastikan Heechul tidak ada.

"_Ahjumma_…"sapa Eoreum saat sampai di dapur.

"_Ne_, kau mau memasak juga Eoreum?" Tanya _Ahjumma_ yang mengetahui hobi Eoreum, mengingat _Eomma_ Eoreum sangat suka memasak.

"Lebih tepatnya, mau buat Brownies _Ahjumma_… Bahan-bahannya ada kan?"

"Ada dong.. percuma dapur sebesar ini kalau bahan Brownies saja tidak ada.. Ambil saja di lemari khusus bahan bolu itu.." kata _Ahjumma_ menunjuk sebuah lemari di samping kompor.

"_Gomawoyo_, _Ahjumma_.. Akan aku buat Brownies special hasil eksperimen ku.. _Ahjumma_ nanti dapat bagian paling banyak deh.." kata Eoreum menggoda _Ahjumma_. _Ahjumma_ hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan Eoreum itu.

Eoreum mengambil bahan-bahan Brownies dan menimbangnya sesuai takaran. Setelah itu, dia mengambil 2 cetakan kue yang ukurannya berbeda. Dia juga mengambil 2 mixer, yang satu untuk membuat "whip cream", yang satunya lagi untuk membuat adonan. Dan ia langsung bekerja!

Pertama, Ia membuat whip cream dan membiarkan mixer bekerja. Selagi menunggu whip creamnya jadi, Eoreum membuat adonan bolu biasa di mixer kedua. Setelah itu, ia mematikan mixer pertama, karena cream nya sudah jadi. Ia mendinginkan cream itu di dalam kulkas. Lalu dia mencairkan coklat batang dengan mentega, dan dicampur dengan sedikit susu coklat cair. Nah, setelah selesai campuran coklat itu ia aduk dengan adonan bolu sedikit-sedikit. Setelah selesai, Eoreum memasukkan adonan itu kedalam cetakan pertama. Saat Eoreum akan memasukkan sisanya kedalam cetakan yang lebih kecil, Heechul masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas. Eoreum tidak sadar.

"Hmph.. Anak ini lagi.." gumam Heechul, dan tanpa sadar ia menyenggol tangan Eoreum yang sedang menyalin adonan…

Prang!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Between Memories and Romance**

**Cast : Heechul, Eunhyuk, Jungsoo**

**OFC : Eoreum**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, Alur gaje, Chapter segudang**

**Disclaimer : The cast aren't mine.. I'm just fans, their parents and theirselves own them.. ^^**

"Aahh.. adonan ku..!" Eoreum buru-buru mengambil tempat adonan yang terjatuh. Adonannya tumpah setengah. Dan menyebar kemana-mana termasuk baju Eoreum dan Heechul. Waktu itu _Ahjumma_ sudah ke ruang makan untuk meletakkan makan siang.

"_Aishh_.. _Jinjja_.. Bajuku.. Padahal ini baju kesayanganku.. Kau ini.. Kalau buat yang beginian hati-hati dong!" Heechul yang dari awal tidak menyukai Eoreum bukannya meminta maaf, ia malah menyalahkan Eoreum. Tapi, Eoreum diam saja. Ia sibuk menyalin adonan yang tersisa dan buru-buru memanggangnya. Kalau terlalu lama diluar, Browniesnya bisa gagal. Dengan susah payah Eoreum menahan tangis dan membersihkan adonan yang tumpah. Ia tidak tahan kalau melihat sesuatu yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah terbuang begitu saja.

"Aisshh.." Heechul yang tidak mendapat respon dari Eoreum lalu pergi sambil menggerutu.

Eoreum masih belum selesai membersihkan dapur saat _Ahjumma_ datang bersama Eunhyuk yang membantunya menata meja makan. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka, dan langsung membantu Eoreum.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa berantakan begini?" Tanya _Ahjumma_.

"_Aniyo_.. Aku cuma kurang berhati-hati _Ahjumma_.." jawab Eoreum masih sambil menunduk menahan tangis, tapi sepertinya ia tidak berhasil menahan setetes air matanya. Eoreum cepat-cepat menghapusnya, agar tidak ketahuan menangis. Sayangnya, Eunhyuk melihatnya.

"Kau menangis Eoreum _ssi_? _Gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Eunhyuk mengagetkan Eoreum.

"A.._Ani_.. Aku tidak menangis..Aku tidak apa-apa.." Dia mengelak dan mengembangkan senyumnya. Tapi senyum itu terlihat terpaksa. Namun, tiba-tiba perasaannya sedikit tenang.. Yang seperti ini memang sifat seorang _yeoja_.. Mungkin, ini karena merasa diperhatikan. ^^

"Mm.. _Arasseo_.." Eunhyuk tidak bertanya lagi, sepertinya Eoreum memang tidak ingin membahasnya.

Setelah 15 menit mereka berhasil membereskan semuanya.

"_Gomawoyo_, _Ahjumma_, Eunhyuk _ssi_.." setelah berkata seperti itu, Eoreum merasa janggal dengan sebutan "_ssi_". Dia jarang sekali menggunakan sebutan itu.

"_Ne_.." kata mereka bersamaan, "Itu bukan apa-apa.." tambah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk baru akan pergi mengikuti _Ahjumma_ yang membawa Brownies Eoreum ke ruang makan, saat Eoreum memanggilnya.

"Eunhyuk _ssi_.."

"Ye? Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya umurmu berapa?"

"Ah, 25.. _Waeyo_?" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit bingung.

"_Aniyo_.. Hanya merasa janggal dengan sebutan '_ssi_', kalau 'Eunhyuk _oppa_' boleh kan?" Tanya Eoreum lagi.

"_Ne_.. Tentu saja boleh" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya, mereka sudah mulai tidak "Awkward" lagi. Dan hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk beradaptasi. Tapi, sepertinya berbeda dalam hal Eoreum dan Heechul. Sekarang saja mereka saling tidak menyukai, bagaimana bisa beradaptasi..

**Keesokan harinya, setelah hari yang penuh konflik kemarin...**

"Paagii!" sapa Eoreum saat ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"_Ne_, Pagi Eoreum.." sahut _Ahjusshi_, _Ahjumma_, dan juga Eunhyuk. Kalau Heechul? Tentu saja buang muka.

"Huh, dasar.." gumam Eoreum saat melewati Heechul untuk ke tempat duduknya.

Untung saja Eoreum duduk disamping _Ahjumma_ dan di depan Eunhyuk. Kalau sempat dia duduk berdekatan dengan Heechul, pasti selera makannya hilang.

"Wah.. pancake..Hmm.. rasa strawberry kesukaanku.." Kata Eoreum sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Siapa yang buat?"

"Heechul hyung yang buat.." jawab Eunhyuk. Heechul kaget mendengarnya, karena dia tidak merasa membuatnya. Ia bersiap untuk membantah, tapi..

"Benarkah? Ternyata kau bisa masak juga ya?" kata Eoreum spontan sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Heechul tiba-tiba terdiam. Sepertinya mood Eoreum pagi ini sedang bagus. Tingkah Heechul setelah itu, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum geli. Sebenarnya dia yang membuat Pancake itu, dia hanya ingin mendamaikan Eoreum dan Heechul.

Hari ini, Eoreum berniat mencari pekerjaan. Jadi, dia ingin meminjam mobil _Ahjusshi_.

"_Ahjusshi_.. Boleh tidak aku pinjam mobilnya?"

"Tidak baik _yeoja_ mengendarai mobil sendirian, biar Heechul yang mengantarmu" larang _Ahjusshi_.

Eoreum sih, tidak keberatan. Asalkan dia bisa dapat pekerjaan.

"Biar Eunhyuk saja _Ahjusshi_.. Dia kan sedang tidak bekerja.." ternyata Heechul masih belum mau berbaikan dengan Eoreum. Lalu, _Ahjusshi_ menyuruh Eunhyuk. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, Eunhyuk mau-mau saja.

"_Ne_, _Ahjusshi_.. Aku juga sedang malas di rumah.." Lalu Eunhyuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Eoreum ah, _Kajja_.."

"_Ne_.." Eoreum lalu mengikuti Eunhyuk menuju mobilnya.

Sementara itu, ternyata Heechul melihat mereka dari beranda kamarnya. Sebenarnya, Heechul ingin berbaikan dengan Eoreum, tapi sepertinya niatnya itu terhalang oleh gengsi nya yang tinggi.

"Jadi kau mau kemana dulu, Eoreum?"

"Hmm.. Perusahaan ini sedang cari sekretaris, jadi kita ke alamat ini saja dulu.." Eoreum menunjuk sebuah iklan di Koran yang baru dibelinya. Eunhyuk membaca alamat itu.

"Ahh, kalau begitu kita sudah kelewatan.." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memutar balik mobilnya. Eoreum sendiri baru menyadarinya, soalnya dari tadi dia asyik membaca iklan di Koran.

"_Mianhaeyo_,_oppa_.." Eoreum mengeluarkan Aegyo nya.

"Dasar kau ini.. g_Wae_nchanayo.." Eunhyuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Eoreum, membuatnya terdiam, "Ah, _Mianhae_.." Eunhyuk langsung menyingkirkan tangannya karena melihat reaksi Eoreum.

"N.._Ne_.." Eoreum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan korannya, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Koran-korannya berserakan karena dia tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Ah.." Eoreum merapikan korannya lagi dengan terburu-buru.. Kreek! "_Mwo_? Kok bisa robek siih.." Eoreum panik.

Duk! "Aduuh.." Kepala Eoreum terantuk Dashboard saat mengambil Koran yang jatuh ke bawah. Eoreum mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya malah cekikikan.

"_Neo_.. _Waeyo_?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih cekikikan sendiri.

"_Oppa_.. Kok malah ketawa sih.. Bukannya nolongin.." Kata Eoreum cemberut.

"Daripada cemberut begitu.. Lebih baik turun, kita sudah sampai nih.."

Eoreum menurut dan pergi ke dalam sebuah kantor, "_Jamkanman_.. Aku segera kembali.."

Sambil menunggu Eoreum, Eunhyuk memainkan I-Phonenya. Tapi belum lama, dia sudah bosan. Jadi, Ia pergi ke sebuah toko didekat sana. Ia keluar dengan 2 botol minuman. Pada saat bersamaan Eoreum keluar.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk, yang dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Mereka baru saja merekrut orang untuk jadi sekretaris mereka.. Aku telat selangkah.." Eoreum lemas.

"Ya.. Kau pikir pekerjaan di Seoul ini Cuma satu? _Kajja_, kita cari lagi.. Sepertinya disekitar sini ada banyak.." kata Eunhyuk sambil memberi Eoreum sebotol susu strawberry yang dibelinya tadi.

"Hmm? _Oppa_, kau tahu aku suka strawberry?"

"Tentu saja.. Kan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi waktu sarapan.."

"_Oppa_ ingat ya.. Aku saja sudah lupa.." Eoreum lalu mengikuti Eunhyuk yang sudah jalan duluan. Mereka masih ingin mencari disini, jadi tidak pakai mobil.

"_Oppa_.. Aku sudah lelah.. Tidak ada yang mau menerimaku.. Kita pulang saja.." Eoreum sudah menyerah setelah mencari selama 3 jam tanpa hasil. "Besok aku cari sendiri saja.. Aku terlalu merepotkanmu"

"_Aniyo_.. Besok kita cari lagi sama-sama.. Geurae, _Kajja_.."

Eoreum mengikuti Eunhyuk kembali ke mobil.

"_Oppa_, mau aku gantikan, bawa mobilnya?"

"_Aniyo_.. Aku saja.."

Saat sudah setengah perjalanan… Kruyuuk.. Oops, perut siapa tuh yang bunyi?

"Eoreum, Eoreum, kau lapar ya.. kenapa tidak bilang.. Di dekat sini ada bakery, mau kubelikan?"

"Hhehehe.. _Mianhaeyo_, _oppa_.. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu.."

Eunhyuk memarkir mobilnya didepan sebuah Bakery..

"Tunggu sebentar ya.." Eunhyuk lalu turun dan pergi membeli beberapa buah roti. Saat itu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, dan setelah membayar dia buru-buru kembali ke mobil. Sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu yang penting, dan harus diberitahukan pada Eoreum. Tapi di mobil..

"_Jeongmal_ _Jinjja_yo.. Baru ditinggal sebentar saja kau sudah tertidur Eoreum.." Eunhyuk bicara sendiri, dan mengeluarkan HP nya. "Ini hukuman karena membiarkanku membeli roti, padahal pada akhirnya tidak ada yang memakan.." kata Eunhyuk lalu memotret Eoreum yang sedang tidur itu.

"Selesai.." Katanya puas setelah berhasil memotret Eoreum. "Sekarang, saatnya pulang.."

"Ya.. Eoreum ah.. Kita sudah sampai.. Cepat bangun.." Eunhyuk berusaha membangunkan Eoreum.

"Letakkan saja di.. meja.."

"_Aishh_.. Kau ini sedang mimpi apa sih.. Sampai mengigau segala.."Eunhyuk akhirnya menyerah."Hmph.. Apa boleh buat.." Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat Eoreum ke dalam rumah.

"_Omo_.. Itu Eoreum kenapa?" Tanya _Ahjumma_ saat Eunhyuk masuk ke rumah sambil mengangkat Eoreum.

"Dia tertidur karena kelelahan _Ahjumma_.. Bisa tolong bukakan pintu kamar Eoreum _Ahjumma_?"

"Ah.. _Ne_.." kata _Ahjumma_, dan segera membuka pintu kamar Eoreum. Eunhyuk membawa Eoreum ke tampat tidurnya.

"Aahh.. ternyata lumayan berat juga.. Oiya, tolong bangunkan dia ya, _Ahjumma_.. Dia belum makan dari tadi.."

"_Ne_.. Kau juga makan sana.."

"Hmm.. Ini nanti berikan pada Eoreum ya, _Ahjumma_.. Sebenarnya, roti ini untuknya.. Tapi dia sudah keburu tidur.." Eunhyuk memberikan bungkusan roti itu pada _Ahjumma_. Lalu, dia pergi ke ruang makan.

Dan dimulailah perjuangan _Ahjumma_ untuk membangunkan Eoreum, karena sekali tertidur dia susah dibangunkan. Kecuali, kalau dia yang bangun sendiri.

"Akhirnya, Si Putri Tidur bangun juga.." Kata Eunhyuk saat Eoreum ke ruang makan. Semuanya sudah berkumpul disana, dan Eoreum yang paling terakhir datang.

"Habisnya… Aku lapar.."

"Ya jelas laparlah..Ini kan sudah waktunya makan malam.. Dan kau belum makan dari tadi siang.. _Ahjumma_ sudah berkali-kali membangunkanmu, tapi kau tetap tidur.." Tambah Eunhyuk lagi.

"Huh, _Oppa_.. Kau ini menyalahkanku terus.." Eoreum menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda kesal. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk tertawa senang melihat kekesalannya. _Ahjusshi_ dan _Ahjumma_ juga senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Eoreum.

Sementara itu, ada seseorang yang merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan itu.

"_Aissh_.. Sepertinya aku dianggap tidak ada disini.." Bisik Heechul dalam hati.

"Heechul ah! Kalau melamun, bisa kesurupan lho.. Hhihi.." celetuk Eoreum saat melewati Heechul yang daritadi memang diam saja.

"_Mwo_? Siapa yang melamun, lagipula siapa yang mengizinkanmu menggunakan banmal! Aku ini lebih tua darimu tau!"

"Memang.. Tapi sikapmu tidak sesuai umurmu.. Merong.." Balas Eoreum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia pergi ke tempat duduknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Aishh_h.." Heechul semakin kesal. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau Eoreum hanya berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia sedikit senang juga, ternyata dia masih dianggap "ada" disana.

**Selesai makan malam**

Eoreum dan Heechul membereskan meja makan dan membawa piring-piring ke dapur. Hari ini giliran mereka mencuci piring. Selama itu mereka hening saja. Mereka melakukan tugas masing-masing, Eoreum mencuci, dan Heechul yang mengelap piringnya. Heechul tiba-tiba teringat pesan Eunhyuk tadi, sebenarnya dia malas menyampaikannya pada Eoreum. Tapi, apah boleh buat.

"Ya.. Eunhyuk bilang Bakerynya butuh penjaga kasir.. Dia bilang nanti jangan tidur dulu, tunggu sampai dia pulang dari belanja"

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_? Yey, Akhirnya.." Karena terlalu senang, Eoreum tidak menyadari kalau… Prang!

"Kyaa..! Piringnya!" Teriak Eoreum panik, dan cepat-cepat membereskan pecahan piring.

"_Mwo_ ya? _I yeoja_.." Heechul lalu membantu Eoreum. "Ahh!" Jari Heechul tersayat pecahan piring.

"_Omo_.. _Eotteokhae_..? _Jamkanman_.." Eoreum makin panik dan mencari plester di kotak P3K dapur. Setelah itu langsung kembali ke tempat Heechul lagi.

"_Mianhaeyo_, _oppa_... Ini salahku.." Katanya sambil memasangkan plester ke jari Heechul.

"_Oppa_?" Pikir Heechul kaget.

**..TBC**..

**Maaf kalau cerita sama bahasa nya kurang menarik.. Ini fanfict pertama soalnya.. **

**Chapter selanjutnya 3 hari lagi ya.. tgl 3 okt 2011..**

**Ditunggu ya.. Gomawoyo..^^**


End file.
